1. Field of the Invention
Some embodiments disclosed herein relate to laser transmitters. More particularly, example embodiments relate to optical filters for use in laser transmitters.
2. Related Technology
Fiber optic communication systems use a variety of transmitters to convert electrical digital bits of information into optical signals that are sent through optical fibers. On the other end of the optical fiber is a receiver that converts the optical signal to an electrical signal. The transmitters modulate the signals to form bits of 1s and 0s so that information or data may be carried through the optical fiber. There are a variety of transmitters that modulate the signal in different ways. For example, there are directly modulated transmitters and indirectly modulated transmitters. The directly modulated transmitters offer a compact system having large response to modulation and are integrateable. The directly modulated transmitters are also generally less expensive than the externally modulated transmitters, which require an intensity modulator, usually LiNbO3, following the laser. One of the drawbacks of a directly modulated transmitter, however, is that its output is highly chirped. Chirp is the rapid change in optical frequency or phase that accompanies an intensity modulated signal. Chirped pulses become distorted after propagation through tens of km of dispersive optical fiber, increasing system power penalties to unacceptable levels.
An alternative to directly modulating the laser source is using a laser source that produces a partially frequency modulated signal and an optical discriminator as discussed in UK Patent GB2107147A by R. E. Epworth. In this technique, the laser is initially biased to a current level high above threshold. A partial amplitude modulation of the bias current is applied so that the average power output remains high. The partial amplitude modulation also leads to a partial but significant modulation in the frequency of the laser output, synchronous with the power amplitude changes. This partially frequency modulated output may then be applied to a filter, such as a Fabry Perot filter, which is tuned to allow light only at certain frequencies to pass through. This way, a partially frequency modulated signal is converted into a substantially amplitude modulated signal. That is, frequency modulation is converted into amplitude modulation. This conversion increases the extinction ratio of the input signal and further reduces the chirp.
Since Epworth, it has also been recognized that a frequency-modulated transmitter with a frequency discriminator produces an output with lower chirp, which reduces the pulse distortion upon propagation through a communication fiber. Chirp is a time dependent frequency variation of an optical signal and generally increases the optical bandwidth of a signal beyond the Fourier-transform limit. Chirp can either improve or degrade the optical pulse shape after propagation through a dispersive fiber, depending on the sign and exact nature of the chirp. In the conventional directly modulated laser transmitter, chirp causes severe pulse distortion upon propagation through the optical fiber. This is because the speed of light in the dispersive medium is frequency dependent, frequency variations of pulses may undergo different time delays, and thus the pulse may be distorted. If the propagation distance through the medium is long as in the case of optical fibers, the pulse may be dispersed in time and its width broadened, which has an undesirable effect.
A frequency-modulated transmitter with a frequency discriminator is particularly suited for long range applications where the reduced bandwidth of the signal reduces the amount of distortion caused by many kilometers of dispersive fiber. However, in short range applications (e.g. the “back to back” or “BB” arrangement) and long range systems having dispersion compensation, the reduced bandwidth results in an output with slower rise and fall times. The slower rise and fall times reduce the size of the data “eye,” making detection of 0 bits and 1 bits more difficult and increasing the error rate.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.